New Roomate
by Paine3
Summary: After his help with defeating two men trying to attack her, a young girl with strange powers shelters a shapeshifting teen for only ONE night. But after a wreck lands her friend in the hospital, circumstances might just force her to change her mind. BxR


Ok, this is... actually I have no idea what it is exactly. It's my first TT story, and I uh kinda made this up as I went along... It's AU. The Titans still have their powers, all except for Cyborg (for now) and Starfire hasn't shown up yet. It's mainly about Raven and Beast Boy...

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Great..." a young girl, around fifteen or sixteen, moaned, staring up at the sky. She shielded her eyes from the rain that had suddenly begun to fall. Then she looked back down, and zipped up her thin grey jacket, and put her hood over her head, adjusting it so that her eyes were hidden from anyone else's sight.

It was dark, cold, and now it was rainy. She really wished to get home – if she could call the place where she lived a home – and soon. So she decided she would take a shortcut, down an alleyway that began ahead of her. She quickly trotted up to it, and entered the narrow passage. It stretched to the next block, which she could see was quite far away.

"Best get started..." she whispered to herself, beginning to walk quickly down the dark, damp stretch. By the time she was halfway there, however, she stopped. She had heard something crack behind her, as if it had been stepped on. "Who's there?" she called, glancing over her shoulder. As if by habit, she readjusted her hood over herself.

She turned around completely, able to see the silhouette of someone standing in front of her. She was in the middle of raising her hand, when she was suddenly hit over the head from behind. Then she fell to the ground, flat on her face. Pushing her head and shoulders up, she coughed up and spit out dirt, mud and water. But before she could move any more she heard something else. It was a growl, a long, low, angry growl of an animal.

She looked again over her shoulder, and saw two jade eyes glowing angrily from behind the man who had knocked her over. "What the hell is that?" the second man demanded, fear very evident in his rough voice. The manholding the jagged pipe that had hit the girl backed up, and she grabbed him by the ankle.

He let out a yell and then tripped over her back. She scrambled up, but then was grabbed from behind and pulled back onto the man. The creature, whatever it was, let out a roar and pounced. The girl kicked off the man and dived for safety, as the beast soared over her head, landing in between the two men.

The girl watched as it fought with her attackers. It appeared to be a... green tiger? The tiger clawed at one of the men. The other one began to beat it furiously with his pipe. It whimpered and collapsed, only having taken down one of the two. The large man raised his weapon for a final blow to the head. But the girl raised her hands, and suddenly the pipe was engulfed in black energy. She was then able to control it completely with her mind.

It bent around the man's arm, like a snake. He screamed in surprise like a little girl. The girl closed her eyes tightly, and made the pipe go flying up towards the roof with an upward motion of her hands, taking the man with it. Then she focused on moving it over the building, and then she let it go. She heard a loud yell and then a thump as the man hit the roof. She did the same with the other, unconscious man, but instead she placed him gently on the roof instead of roughly, not wanting to cause any more damage.

Then she opened her eyes. The tiger was still breathing, but she also noticed that it was bleeding too. She walked over to it, and it turned its head towards her, letting out another pathetic whine. She knelt next to the animal, running her eyes over the soaked, bloody, matted fir.

Tentatively she placed her hands over some of the major gashes that the sharp pipe had caused. The fir was soft and warm, despite being wet. The tiger looked at her, but she kept her eyes averted. Then its emerald eyes closed slowly. The wet teen felt the muscles of the green cat relax under her fingers as she concentrated very hard. Then she removed her hands, and the wounds had practically been healed, almost all of them anyway.

She backed away as the animal stood up on all fours. It faced her, and then, right before her eyes, began to change form. She gasped as the animal turned into a young man. He, like the creature he had just been, had a green tinge to his skin, green eyes, and dark green hair. Also he had pointy ears and a small fang that protruded over his lower lip.

"Hi," he said, sticking out a gloved hand to her, "Uh...you can call meBeast Boy." He smiled at her. The girl did nothing but tug on the front of her hood again. After about a minute, the boy put his hand back down, his cute smile fading to be replaced by a deep frown. Beast Boy sighed deeply. "It's the green thing, isn't it?" he asked, hanging his head. The girl was still frozen in place. "Yeah, its freaks out a lot of people sometimes... Ok... thanks for the help," he said, "I'll just be going now."

Beast Boy turned away, and began to walk away, his pointy ears dropping in obvious disappointment. "Raven..." His ears perked up again, and he looked over his shoulder at the darkly dressed young woman. She removed her hood finally, exposing her face to the pouring rain and the man in front of her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"My name is Raven," she whispered, so quietly he almost did not hear her, even with his sensitive ears. Raven had purple eyes, shiny black hair with more then a slight purple hue to it, and very pale skin. "Thank you for taking care of that man for me, but I didn't need any help..." she told him monotonously.

"Oh, well..." Beast Boy nervously scratched the back of his head. "It, uh, looked like you did," he said lamely.

"Well, I **didn't**," said Raven, suddenlya bit edgy, turning her soaked back on him. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." she trailed off as she began to finish her interrupted journey down the alleyway, putting her hood up again. She heard footsteps following her, and she turned around angrily. There was no one there. Raven felt something move against her leg, and looked down.

Beast Boy had changed into a kitten and was purring as he rubbed against her jeans. It actually tickled her a bit. She glared at him and shook him gently off. "Go home," she said coldly, beginning to walk away once more.

"Don't got one," she heard Beast Boy say behind her. Raven sighed, completely unsympathetically.

"Go to a hotel then," she snapped. "Just go away."

"I don't got any money," said Beast Boy in the same tone he had used when saying 'Don't got one', kind of sadly. Raven started walking without speaking another word to him. She kept her eyes closed and hoped that he would not follow her again.

Unfortunately he did...

"Hey, you wanna here a joke?" he exclaimed as he trotted to keep up with the girl's fast paced walking.

"No."

"Oh, come on, I know some really good ones," whined Beast Boy.

"Why are you following me?" Raven asked him in her cool, level voice. The two had finally stepped out of the alley, and car's headlights passed by them and they were even more exposed to the rain.

"Because, you're like me," said Beast Boy, smiling broadly. "I've never met someone like me before..."

"Someone like you?" Raven raised an eyebrow, even though he was not able to see it. "I'm not anything like you."

"Yeah, you are," Beast Boy said excitedly. "You have powers too, I **saw** you! You like made those two dudes go flying!" he said, waving his arms animatedly, "And you healed my cuts too!"

"So what!" Raven snapped.

"So... _maybe_ we can be a team!" said the teenager, practically jumping up and down in happiness. "We beat off those two guys in the alley together didn't we?" Raven shook her head. "We could be **crime fighters**!" he seemed very ecstatic about the whole idea. Raven, however, was far from enthusiastic.

"I don't do that crime fighting thing..." she told him, starting down the street in the direction of her place.

She had piece and quiet for less then a minute. "Knock, knock," Beast Boy practically popped up beside her. A street lamp almost directly above their heads exploded. Beast Boy looked up at it. "Wow..." he whispered in awe. "Did you do that?" he asked her, eyes wide.

Raven let out a growl of frustration. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?" she asked through gritted teeth, trying to be as calm as possible when she really wished to be enraged. Beast Boy's green eyes shone happily and Raven already dreaded the coming answer.

"Can I stay with you?" he asked.

"What!" A manhole in the middle of the street rocketed sky high, coming back to earth with a loud clatter, alerting many people.

"Can I stay with you," Beast Boy asked again, "_pleeeasseee_?" he begged, clasping his hands together. Raven was shocked by the question. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths, calming herself down so that she did not make another object explode or go flying.

"No," she said slowly, opening her eyes back up.

"Come on," the man begged. Then an idea struck him. Again he changed into a kitten at her feet. Raven blinked emotionlessly down at him. He met her gaze with large, watery cat eyes. After five minutes of staring at his face, Raven looked away.

"Fine..." she whispered. Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" he yelled, throwing his arms around her. "I knew The Face always worked!" Raven stumbled backwards from the force of him practically jumping on her.

"Ok, first of all... don't hug me...!" she growled, pushing him away.

"Sorry... got it," he said, nodding. "No hugs, I'm cool with that."

"Second: it's only for tonight... My place is this way," she said, pointing, "come on."

It took ten minutes for the pair to reach Raven's residence. The two stood in front of it. "You live here?" he asked, staring at the building.

"Yeah..." she muttered. "In the back." It was a café. "Come on..." she practically dragged the shocked young man across the small parking lot and through the door. The place was empty except for one man.

"Hey Rae, you're in late," the large black man commented as they stepped inside. He was standing behind the counter and wiping a mug with a rag absentmindedly.

"Yeah, whatever Vic..." she said, keeping a very tight grip on Beast Boy's wrist.

"Who's this dude?" the guy asked, looking Beast Boy over. He opened his mouth to speak but Raven cut him off.

"No one," she snapped. She continued to drag the green teenager towards a door. She pulled it open and Beast Boy found himself now being hauled up a staircase. There was a hallway at the top of it, and she continued pulling him along. There was a door to his left, which Raven pushed open and pulled him through. "This is my room," she told him quickly, shutting the door and flicking on the light.

"Uh... ok..." said Beast Boy, looking around the small room. The walls were dark blue, which did not surprise him really, and almost completely bare. There was one small window, with curtains draped over it. There was one small dresser in one corner, with small bed directly opposite in another, and a camping chair in the third. The dresser had books on top of it, lots of beat up leather-bound books. "Why do you live here?" Beast Boy asked her as she walked over to her bed and sat down, kicking off her shoes.

"I'mfriends with the owner's son, Richard... they let me stay here and I work downstairs as a waitress in return. I have no where else to go."

"Parents?"

"Ran away," said Raven, now standing and walking over to her dresser. "Don't ask anymore questions or I'll kick your skinny butt back out in the rain." Beast Boy nodded. "Turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine," Beast Boy turned away from her. He heard her open one of her drawers and curiosity got the best of him. He took a quick peek over his shoulder.

"Beast Boy..." she growled.

"Sorry!" he turned around again. After only a few minutes she allowed him to move again. She was now out of her wet clothes and wearing a large t-shirt that went down almost to her knees. Then she sat back down on her bed, crossed her legs. "Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Meditating," she said, closing her eyes and putting her arms out to the side. Beast Boy noticed that she was actually hovering about one inch above her bed. She was muttering something quietly as well. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered over and over again.

"O...k..." Beast Boy said, slightly confused. Then there was a loud knock on the door and he jumped in surprise.

"Rae! I'm locking up and going home."

"Got it," Raven called back. "Be careful Victor, it's dangerous out there."

"I'll be fine, see you tomorrow!"

"Who is that anyway?" Beast Boy asked her.

"What did I say about questions?" Raven replied coldly, opening one eye and looking at him with it.

"Right, sorry," he said. "By the way: thanks for letting me stay here, Raven."

"It's only for the one night, remember that," said Raven. "Now leave me alone, I need to concentrate..." Using her powers she turned the lights off, and the room went dark.

"Ok..." Beast Boy's ears dropped slightly again. He looked around again, and then changed himself into a dog. He padded softly over to the side of Raven's bed, and then lay down, resting his head on his paws. He listened to Raven's chanting until he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
